Minako Namikaze
Minako Namikaze (name written in Japanese, Namikaze Minako) is a Jonin level kunoichi from Konohagakure and the sister of Minato Namikaze Background Minako was Minato's bratty yet loving little sister,she was placed under Tsunade with her future husband Yusaku Uchiha and Hanami Hyuuga. Minako learned medical ninjutsu under Tsunade even after her team was disbanded and later fell in love with and married Yusaku Uchiha.16 years before the orignal Naruto timeline she gave birth to a girl whom Minato named Eri.She left Konoha to travel after the clan massacre and sent her daughter back to Konoha after her training was complete.She then did various spy missions for Konoha and continued her travels. Personality Minako 's personality is very similar to that of Kushina Uzumaki's.She acts immature and hyperactive a lot and tends to have a bad temper.But when she is in a serious situation she switches to a serious persona and thinks factually. Minako has a comical relation with her daughter being constantly scolded by her because of her personality.Even so she is actually extreamly intelligent and an amazing spy.Another trait is her love for ramen which is even more than that of Naruto Uzumaki's. She loved her brother a lot and always looked upto him.She was also very loving to her husband. Appearance Minako has long slightly messy blonde hair and blue eyes,she looks very similar to her brother.She usually wears a standard Konoha flak jacket with a blue shirt underneath and dark pants. She also carries basic medical supplies in her pouch and a hiraishin kunai as a souvenier of her brother. Abilities Minako is well known for her physical and medical prowess. Ninjutsu Minako could use water and earth releases,she usually used them for defence. Taijutsu Minako is a taijutsu expert,she had trained under Tsunade and honed her physical prowess. Medical Ninjutsu Minako is one of the best medical nins in Konoha and her prowess is only outmatched by that of Tsunade Intelligence Minako is a highly perceptive and intelligent individual able to collect intel in the most dangerous situations. Other Skills Minako was also like her brother an amazing sensory type.She also was knowledgeable about fuinjutsu. Status Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * Minako means beautiful child and Namikaze means * Minako's favourite food is ramen and her least favourite is raw vegetables * Her hobby is singing * . Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT